The present invention generally relates to pilot valves, and more particularly to a pilot valve suitable for controlling the outlet pressure of a pump, such as an air compressor that can be adapted for installation on a vehicle.
Pilot valves are widely used for controlling the operation of valves through which fluids flow at high pressures and/or flow rates. A pilot valve generally operates to control the higher pressure/flow valve with a fluid at a relatively lower pressure and/or flow rate, thereby achieving the control of a high pressure/flow fluid that would otherwise require a much larger force to control.
Utility vehicles and emergency vehicles are often equipped with pneumatic systems, and therefore benefit from an on-board air compressor. Such air compressors may be powered by a power take-off (PTO) shaft driven by the engine of the vehicle. As with other fluid systems that deliver and contain a fluid at a high pressure or flow rate, the output of such an air compressor is preferably regulated at a prescribed level deemed safe and appropriate for the intended use of the compressed air.